Bra On Head
by nerd67
Summary: Some fem asanoya for yall 3 Getting together fic! Everyone on the team is female! Lots of silly stuff and gay girl stuff! Don't know if anyone will actually wanna read this because I couldn't even get anyone to beta it for me lol but I just had to write it c:
Pop music was blasting full volume out of Tanaka's phone when Asahi walked into the clubroom. Nishinoya was dancing around the room with a bra on her head (god knows whose it was) when a strong feeling pulsed through Asahi. Lately Nishinoya had been instilling this aggressively fond feeling in her. Sometimes it felt like if she didn't do something about it her glass heart might burst right out of her chest.

Asahi just chuckled softly and sat at the side of the room to watch the commotion until the rest of the team arrived. Her knee started bouncing in time with the pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe herself; why did it seem like the stupider Nishinoya acted, the more overwhelming this feeling got? She always tried to remain quiet and calm through her feelings but it was almost getting to be too much.

Tanaka laughed loudly and joined Nishinoya in a conga line, having had pulled a sports bra out of her own bag and used it as a headband. Daichi and Suga walked in and it looked like their fun was about to be put to an end but the rowdy duo started to sing loudly to drown out any impending scolding.

Nishinoya's soft brown eyes flickered over to smile at Asahi and she felt like she was punched in the chest. It was getting harder to breathe as Nishinoya shimmied her way over to the large girl.

Asahi chastised herself for getting so overwhelmed. Nishinoya was just having a good time; it didn't have to be a big deal at all. It wasn't. Nishinoya was just enjoying herself and looking beautiful and careless and like she should have art museums and books of poetry dedicated to the way she looked dancing with a B cup bra tied around her ears.

Nishinoya giggled at the look on Asahi's face. "What, you don't know how to dance, ya big lug?".

Tanaka had moved on to harassing Daichi and Suga and Nishinoya's attention was all on Asahi now. "I can teach you ya know." Nishinoya laughed and bounced and awkwardly swished her hips back and forth by means of a demonstration but Asahi couldn't stand it anymore. Her face flushed red and she took Nishinoya's wrist, gently but insistently pulling her out of the clubroom. "Asahi!" Nishinoya protested. "I was having funnn." She pouted as Asahi pulled her down the stairs and around to the back of the building. "And I still have a bra on my head, we could get in trouble!" She giggled. Asahi pushed her up against the wall of the building, effectively cutting off her laughter and setting Nishinoya's expression to shocked. "Woah..Asahi? Woah. What are you-"

Then, Asahi proceeded to do the ballsiest thing she'd ever done in her entire life. Maybe the ballsiest thing she would ever do. She took Nishinoya's jaw between her large hands and leaned down to kiss her. Nishinoya gasped, but quickly started to respond. After giving Nishinoya just a moment to realize what was going on she was pressing the smaller girl into the wall and kissing her fervently, lips moving against Nishinoya's rough enough to quash the fear and shyness in the back of her own mind. Nishinoya reached up to wrap her arms around Asahi's strong shoulders, trying to kiss back with the same enthusiasm. "Asahi." She breathed against the larger girls' lips. Asahi could feel herself getting carried away, Nishinoya always pulled her in a crazier direction than she expected herself to go. The taller girl shivered and let her hand ghost over Nishinoya's hip. Nishinoya pressed into her. "Mmm wow, Asahi.." The smaller girl suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around Asahi's waist, bumping their lips together a little painfully.

The reality of the situation seemed to return to Asahi then and the tall girl flushed bright red, pulling away from the kiss. "Oh god." She mumbled, trying to look away from Nishinoya even though she now had an armful of her. The small girl just giggled, nosing at Asahi's red cheeks, the bra on her head brushing against Asahi's brow.

"Wow Asahi." She repeated, a small teasing tone in her voice. "I never thought you would have the nuts to kiss me." Nishinoya's head fell forward to rest against Asahi's shoulder. "Mmm." Her breath tickled Asahi's ear as she laughed. "Especially not like _that_."

Asahi just flushed harder, bouncing Nishinoya up a little so she wouldn't slip off her waist. "Umm, Uh. Um."

"God you're pathetic." Nishinoya chuckled fondly, nuzzling into Asahi's neck and pressing a few soft kisses there. She idly played with Asahi's hair and the larger girl just held her there for a while until her cheeks calmed down to a mostly normal shade. Around the time Asahi noticed her arms were getting a little sore Nishinoya finally spoke again. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

Asahi winced and Nishinoya laughed. "C'mon, you big baby. You already did it, and it was really hot. Just tell me why, c'mon." She insisted, nudging Asahi with her face and tightening her arms and legs around the other girl, practically holding her entire weight on her own. Asahi fought for breath.

"I uh... um." God, why was this so hard? "I just saw you. I just _saw_ you and I didn't know what I was doing, I don't even know what I was doing um… god…" Nishinoya let out a happy noise, wiggling in her hold.

"Oh so I just _overwhelmed_ you hmm? Of course I did! The great NishiNOYA GWAHHHHH ROLLING THUNDER!" She suddenly shouted, pumping both fists up in victory. Nearby birds scattered from the noise and Asahi almost dropped her from the sudden change in weight distribution. "So. Am I your girlfriend now Asahi?"

Asahi almost dropped her again, her flush returning full force. "Girl- girlfriend?"

Nishinoya scoffed. "Duh. Girlfriends! Girlfriends!" She chanted. "That's what you wanted right? If you kissed me- Or are you just a player?" She crooned. "Oh Asahi you dog!-"

"Nishinoya please." Asahi whined, her heart fluttered as she got another pulse of bravery and a plan to shut Nishinoya up. She pressed Nishinoya into the wall and kissed her again. "Not a player." She mumbled, letting more of Nishinoya's weight rest against the wall. Asahi was strong, but Nishinoya was heavy enough with muscle for how small she was. Nishinoya closed her eyes and leaned back comfortably. Asahi let herself enjoy kissing her even more, understanding a little better about the other girls' feelings towards her. When she pulled away Nishinoya followed her lips before letting her eyes open again.

"Damn Asahi!." Nishinoya gasped. "You're on fire today!" She beamed, making Asahi look away again. Nishinoya cupped her cheek pull her back. "Hey.. We can be girlfriends right?". Asahi swallowed and nodded, hardly believing this was happening.

"Nishinoya, aren't you worried about...we're both girls. People knowing.."

"Oh my god you're right! People knowing! People have to know! Dating girls is so cool! And you're so cool! People have to know that I'm with Asahi-san!" She rambled excitedly.

"Um." Asahi gave her a look. "That's not really what I was-"

"People have to- Oh my god!" Nishinoya cut her off. "How do we- oh yes! You have to give me a hickey! Right now!"

"What!?" Asahi roared.

"That's what people do! Its how you show that you have a girlfriend! It shows that you're cool and mature and kissing people and you have a girlfriend!"

Asahi gave her a skeptical look. "Yeah… no. That's stupid."

"Asahi Azumane!" Nishinoya gasped. "You're just not your polite, shy self today!"

Asahi whined. "Nishinoya I can't give you a hickey, that's ridiculous. Everyone will see it; the team will see it, your parents- oh god your parents will hate me, they might already be scared of me. Nishinoya-"

The shorter girl just started loudly chanting over her. "Hickey! Hickey! Hickey!" Asahi would facepalm if she didn't still have an armful of idiotic girlfriend.

"Nishinoya please be quiet! They're gonna hear you in the clubrooms! Just shut up and I'll give you a damn hickey!"

Nishinoya got this grin on her face, looking like she'd planned for that all along. Damn her. "I'll give you a hickey, but I'm gonna do it where no one can see it, okay? Just so that we know that you're my girlfriend okay? And if anyone is speculative- fine." She groaned. "You can show them."

"Yay!" Nishinoya cooed happily, leaning her head back against the wall, baring her neck. Asahi felt warm again, realizing what she actually had to do now that she had agreed.

"Um. Okay. I've never done this before so.. sorry if its weird. " Nishnoya just nodded happily and Asahi took a few breaths, pulling the collar of Nishnoya's volleyball uniform down to expose her collarbone. Asahi held her up higher in her arms for better access, starting with just gently pressing her lips against Nishinoya's collarbone.

"You have to do it harder, you have to like, bite me."

"Oh my god. I know. Please- please shut up Nishinoya." Asahi mumbled against her skin, but she took Nishinoya's advice anyways and bit her collarbone.

"You're a mean girlfrie- W-woah. Yeah. Like that, like that. And suck." Asahi wanted to melt into the dirt.

"I said shut up pleaaase." She whined, biting and sucking on Nishinoya's collar. "I don't know if its doing anything."

"Do it harder then- god Asahi you're such a wimp- AH-" Asahi bit her hard, kissing and sucking below her neck and over her collar, hoping to shut Nishinoya up. She wasn't successful. "Woahh, nice Asahi. Like that. Woahh, that feels really nice actually, kinda hurts but also. Mmm, also nice." Asahi just rolled her eyes and let Nishinoya ramble on as she attacked her with her mouth, trying to get it over with before she could let herself concentrate on just how nice Nishinoya's skin felt under her tongue.

Asahi pulled back to look at how she'd done and her eyes went wide. She'd gone a little overboard in her frustration and the whole line of Nishinoya's left collar bone was a small collection of angry red circles and bitemarks.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Nishinoya. Crap- didn't that hurt?" Asahi finally put Nishinoya down on the ground, smoothing back the other girls' hair carefully, keeping one arm wrapped around her when she noticed Nishinoya seemed too lazy or hazed to stand.

Nishinoya shrugged, smiling up at Asahi. "A little bit. But I liked it. I get bruises all the time anyway. This is just like- a different kind of cool injury bruise thing! An Asahi-bruise. That's really cool!" She grinned. Asahi had a free hand to facepalm with now. She used it.

"I don't want to hurt you Nishinoya! We've been d-dating for five minutes and you want to name an injury after me?!" Nishinoya shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"Sssshh. Shhh. Its okay. I'll make sure to do it back to you soon so it's even."

"N-nishinoya! That's not the point-". Nishinoya leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a slobbery kiss on Asahi's cheek.

"Thank you Asahi. I'll see you at practice…" Nishinoya got a funny look on her face, bordering on a smirk. "..b-baby." She giggled, running off in the direction of the restrooms. Asahi tried to follow right behind her but she would never be as quick as the tiny libero.

"Nishinoya- you… you idiot! Get back here! Practice is in five minutes! You- you just wanted to use a line on me!"

Nishinoya yelled back at her. "Nooooo! I just have to check out my cool Asahi bruise before practice!"

"You still have a bra on your head you idiot!" Asahi, shouted, scampering after her. "AND DO NOT USE ASAHI BRUISE AS A COMMON TERM!"


End file.
